


The One With The Missing Shampoo Bottle

by Allysphere



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Shampoo - Freeform, Summer of Olicity, inspired by real life events, missing things, oliver trying to be understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysphere/pseuds/Allysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their summer away, Felicity looses something essential for her beauty routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Missing Shampoo Bottle

The One With The Missing Shampoo Bottle

“It’s gone.”

“What’s gone?”

“My shampoo. The cleaning service must have thrown it out.”

“Your shampoo?”

“Yes! I’ve been rationing it for weeks so it’d last until Thea sent more. It was good for another two washes. Or three.”

“You are making such a fuss because of your shampoo?”

“Do you like how my hair looks?”

“Yes.”

“So you’ll understand that I need exactly this brand otherwise it’ll look a mess. How’d you feel if someone stole your precious bow?”

“So it’s a life and death situation?”

“Yes!”

“Alright, I’ll talk to reception.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [allyspherewrites.tumblr.com](http://allyspherewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
